We Haz Jazz Animated Series Toys
Due to We Haz Jazz: The Animated Series being very popular, various companies made toys and gadgets of it. Playmates My Friend Melody-This 22" robotic Caucasian doll with blonde and red ringlets, a mint green bow with a green-petaled daisy with an orange middle (first edition) or a white petaled daisy with a black middle (2nd edition), a white floral shirt with a pink jumper with purple dots on it (a mint green dress with white lace on it in the 2nd edition), red freckled cheeks, magenta sneakers with mint green laces (mint green with white laces in her 2nd edition) and ice blue eyes really interacts with you! She sings, dances by turning her head and disco-pointing, and you can cycle through modes (conversations and dancing) by pressing her shoelace. Voiced by Debi Derryberry in her squeaky Wednesday Addams voice. Released July 2004, with edition 2 released in August 2006. My Friend Abe-He tells 16 school jokes, sings school songs and even tells stories! His jokes: 1. What kind of teacher wears sunglasses? One with bright students! 2. Why did Paula think my music teacher was cross-eyed? She could not control her pupils. 3. Why was my music teacher so angry? Because she forgot her keys in her piano. 4. What should you do if your music teacher rolls her eyes at you? Pick 'em up and roll 'em back to her. 5. Why didn't the zombie go to school? He felt rotten. 6. What did the tree say to his math teacher? Gee, I'm a tree. 7. What do bees sing when they go to school? The Wheels on the Buzz. 8. Why wasn't my math book sad when I finished my homework? I solved its problems. 9. Why did the students study on their airplane? They wanted a higher education. 10. Why was the witch so happy in the classrom? She got an A plus on her spelling test. 11. Why did the snake smile at her parents? She aced her hisstory test. 12. Why did the owl smile? He finished his owlgebra homework. 13. What do math teachers eat for dinner? Square meals. 14. What do happy math teachers love eating for dessert? Cheery Pi. 15. Why did everyone think the school bell was engaged? Somebody gave it a ring! 16. Why did the student drown? His grades were below C-level. Costume Box Riff-Pull the string on his back to exchange costumes and hear him talk: 1. Scientist from "The Jazz Effect"-"Jazz can make us feel LOTS o' feelings!" 2. Jazzident-says "With a bullhorn in ma hand, I will...(FAAAAAAARRRRRRRTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!) 3. Be-Bop Boy-says "Here comes Be-Bop Boy, here to save da day and bring ya joy!" Released November 2006. Riff's Good Friend, Sophia-"Let's do something fun today!" Sophia can sing, talk, tell jokes, and even tell join-in stories and encourage you to use your imagination! She has white eye lights, metallic hi-top sneakers and even the real voice of Sophia herself! She can be your good friend, too! Measures 20 inches tall and wears her Hi-Top Hijinks outfit. Jakks Pacific: Talking Plush Susan-Three sound chips-one in her chest and 1 in each hand-activate messages. Her eyes light up blue when speaking. Each sound chip says 3 phrases. Phrases: Chest: # "Great job today, guys; keep up the good work." # "Swing it on!" # "Dat's great!" Right Hand: # "Awright! Yeah!" # "Jazz-a-riffic!" # "I love music, don't you?" Left Hand: 1. Ooh, cher! 2. Luv ya bunches! 3. Kiss ma face! Talking Plush Riff-He works the same way Susan and Rose do, but his eyes light up green. Chest Phrases: # "Bring on da beat!" # "We really do 'haz' jazz!" # "C'est si bon!" Left Hand Phrases: # "Spicy-sweet!" # "I sho' love my specs!" # "Jazz-tastic!" Right Hand Phrases: # "How awesome!" # "Oh, ho!" (His laugh) # "N'Orleans, here I come!" NOTE: When Riff was recalled in the United States and Canada in 2004 due to his laugh sounding like "Oh, wh*re!" instead of "Oh, ho!" he was rereleased in 2005 with a clearer sound chip that said "oh, ho" clearly. NOTE: When Riff was recalled in Australia in early 2004 due to parents thinking the "ho" in "Oh, ho!" meant "prostitute," he was rereleased in early 2005 with a less heavy accent. Talking Plush Rose-She works the same way Riff and Susan do. Her eyes light up blue. Chest Phrases: # "Let's get jazzin'!" # "This sure is fun." # "I love when things have a little swing!" Right Hand: # "I've got the boogie-woogie in me!" #Shake it down! #Wanna play? Left Hand: #I'm a soccer superstar! #(She giggles) #You're my best friend. NOTE: When all 3 were originally released in 2003, their eyes lit up red, but due to the red eyes scaring kids they were re-released in 2004 with eyes that light up green and blue. Posable Talking Abe, Cindy and Matt dolls Second Lining Susan Action Figure-Press the button and her parasol twirls to New Orleans-style second line music. Southern Blues Guitarist Sophia-Press the button to hear 2 southern blues riffs and see Sophia strum her guitar. Growing Pigtails Sophia-her pigtails grow up to 9" at the touch of a button! Retract her hair by pressing the button on her back. Add hair clips and extensions for a super stylin' new look! Growing Ponytail Jessica-works like Sophia and Sarah Growing Pigtails Sarah-works like Jessica and Sophia Note: These Growing hair dolls were rereleased in Spring 2015 as Stretching Hair dolls. Sing-Togethers Riff and Susan-they sing a duet of Bill Bailey, Won't You Please Come Home? (Ethan's favourite song) when the silver buttons in their hands touch together. (same recording as this singing parrot plaque but without dialogue and their 2003 Nicktoon voices instead: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZSKge1q9MR8. The green girl parrot is replaced with Susan's sweet Cajun voice and the orange male parrot is replaced with Riff's spicy Cajun voice.) Riff's Bungalow Dollhouse Playset-comes with a 6" Riff figure with jointed arms and legs Riffed Pants! Vinyl and Plush Dolls Each doll has removable PJs which reveal (not-so) humiliating underwear. Talking and Singing "Riffed Pants" Sophia-She wears her poodle dress and cat-eye glasses along with ripped black PJ pants with poodles on them. When she is squeezed, she says and sings 2 phrases: # She says "Ha ha. I see you're wearing the wrong pants today." # She sings "You won't end up like the boy...who...riffed...his...pants!" Her humiliating underwear has a scooter print on it. Talking and Singing "Riffed Pants Matthew"-wears his riffed pants outfit from the episode. Says and sings two phrases from the episode. 1. Riffed pants go with everything! 2. Now he learned a lesson he won't soon forget, so listen and you won't regret, Be true to yourself, don't miss your chance, you won't end up like like boy...who...riffed...his...pants!!! Talking and Singing "Riffed Pants" Rose-she wears her riffed pants outfit from the show and says and sings 2 phrases: 1. Even Be-Bop Boy wouldn't wear YOUR undies as "overwear"! 2. We know he shouldn't mope around, he shouldn't curse, but the pain feels so much worse, 'cause winding up with no one is a lot less fun than a burn from the sun or sand in your buns! Talking and Singing "Riffed Pants" Susan-She wears her pink PJ pants with white dots from the episode and says and sings 2 phrases: 1. (Same fart noise from Riffed Pants and 1x Burrito Maximo from iFart) HEY?! WHO FARTED?! I tink it's Riff! (Laughs) 2. Now he learned a lesson he won't soon forget, so listen and you won't regret, be true to yourself, don't miss your chance! You won't end up like the boy who riffed his pants! Talking and Singing Riffed Pants Abe and Christina Gift Set-Abe wears same PJ'S from Pajama Daze and insults and pokes fun at Riff with 2 phrases: # Abe says, "Where's YOUR riffed pants? Everyone's wearing them now!" 2. He sings the entire "Riffed Pants" song, except for "when he riffed his pants." His humiliating underwear is green with blue stripes. Christina says and sings 2 humiliating phrases to Riff: 1. She says, "You got stuck on the doorknob?! What a hoot!" 2. She sings "Be true to yourself, don't miss your chance! You won't end up like the boy who riffed his paaaaaants!" She wears a powder blue nightgown with purple and pink hearts on it. When her pants are removed, she wears purple underwear with big pink dots on them. Talking and Singing "Riffed Pants" gift set of Jessica and Ethan Jessica wears white PJs with rainbows and says and sings 2 humiliating phrases: # She says, "I'm riffed!" # She sings, "We'll all end up like the boy who riffed his pants!" Her underpants are pink with purple wavy lines on them. Ethan wears orange, black and white paint splatter PJs and says and sings 2 mortifying phrases: # He says, "First the rip, now the fart?!" (Laughs wholeheartedly) # He sings the entire Riffed Pants song. His underwear is white with black lightning bolts. Riffed Pants! Sarah and Ryan giftset Sarah wears dark green pj's with daisies on them. When removed, she wears white undies with yellow dots! She'll utter two totally embarrassing phrases when squeezed: 1. She says, "PU, your fart stinks!" and giggles. 2. She sings, "When Riff Rogers came 'round just to put me down, he turned into the class clown and no girl ever dreams to dance with a boy who went and riffed his pants! Be true to yourself, don't miss your chance! You won't end up like the boy...who...riffed...his...paaaaaants!" Ryan wears a pair of blue pajamas with airplanes on them. He says two sayings: Phrases: 1. Why don't you tie a hoodie around your riffed pants? 2. We know we shouldn't mope around, we shouldn't curse, but the pain feels so much worse, 'cause winding up with no one is a lot less fun than a burn from the sun or sand in your buns! Now we learned a lesson we won't soon forget, so listen and you won't regret, be true to yourself, don't miss your chance! You won't end up like the boy who riffed his paaaaaants! His underwear is sky blue with yellow dots. Riffed Pants! Cindy and Sammy Gift Set Cindy wears a candy-cane stripe PJ outfit and says 2 embarrassing phrases: 1. Excuse you for your ridiculously loud fart! 2. "We thought that he had everybody on his side, but he went and blew it all sky-high; and now we won't even stare and glance all just because he-AHHHHHH!-riffed his pants! When Riff Rogers came 'round just to put me down, he turned into the class clown and no girl ever dreams to dance with a boy who went and riffed his pants!" When her pants are removed, we see white undies with red hearts on them. Sammy wears a pair of blue pajamas with orange dots on them. 2 phrases that'll leave you red-faced! When you remove this doll's pants, you see humiliating orange underwear with blue plaid on it. 1. Our pants are 50-percent cotton-(RIIIIIIIPPPPP!/box onomatopoeia)-50-percent riffed! 2. Sings, "You won't end up like the boy who riffed his paaaaants!" Talking and Singing "Riffed Pants!" Jaclyn with "Bee-Stripe" PJs 2 phrases that'll have you blushing! 1. I'll take a banana split and some "riffed" pants! 2. Sings the whole song, except for the spoken part. When you remove her pants, she has yellow underpants with black treble clefs and music notes. Riffed Pants Grace-Pants are mint green with raindrops. Underwear is white with mint green peppermint swirls. She says and sings 2 painful phrases: # Where'd YOUR riffed pants go? Everyone's riding the bandwagon! # She sings the entire song. Talking and Singing "Riffed Pants" Riff-says and sings 4 phrases from the show while vibrating as his face lights up red. You can even pull down his music note pants to check out his Captain Swinger underwear. # I don't want to have anoduh screwup today! # AHHHHHH! (Riff's famous scream of embarrassment) No, not ma pee jay pants! # Delivery! Did you order 20 cases of (RIPPP!/hangtag onomatopoeia) riffed pants? # Now I learned a lesson I won't soon forget, so listen and you won't regret, be true to yourself, don't miss your chance! You won't end up like the boy who riffed his pants. Jumbo Farting, Talking Riffed Pants Riff-Squeeze his hand and this 2-foot tall boy doll "farts ridiculously loudly-like on TV! He vibrates and speaks 1 of 5 humiliatingly hip phrases." You can even pull down his stretchy music note pants to see his Captain Swinger underwear. # (FAAART!/https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B3zxDZDJGWY) Whoops, I guess I riffed ma pants again! # (FAAAART!/https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B3zxDZDJGWY) Whoa, dat was humiliating. # (FAAAAAAAAAART!/https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B3zxDZDJGWY/) Matthew says, "Riff?" Rose says, "Come on, we all know it was you!" and Riff replies "Sorry, guys! It truly was me!" # Sorry dat I riffed ma pants as a silly mistake, but...(FRRRT!/Standard, everyday fart from this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AcHDASRDBcw after it!) # Smell dis! (trucker fart from this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AcHDASRDBcw) Talking and Farting Jazzident Action Figures-Yank the finger on each Jazzident's sculpted hand to hear gross noises and hilarious phrases. Riff: 1. (Long fart) I think I riffed ma' pants again. 2. (Short fart) Farting's part o' da Jazzident way of life! 3. (Faaaaaart) Oh, ho! Dat one sneaked right up on me! 4. Wait for it, wait for it...(FAAAART!) Dere ya have it! 5. (Faaaaaaaaaart) Ya know what dey say, Jazzident farts make ma day! (Faaaaaaaart) 6. (Faaaaaaaaaart!) Eeeeeeewwwwwww! I smell dat bad burrito I ate! 7. (Unexpected fart noise) Was dat me? 8. (Embarrassingly loud fart) I thought dat one was da train horn! Oh, ho! 9. (farts God Bless America) 10. If I'm bored with nothin' to do, I just sit back, relax, an'...(FAAAART) 11. (farts My Country 'Tis of Thee) 12. If you vote for me... (FRRRRT) (screams in embarrassment) Matthew: # (Pffffffft!) Well, that's embarrassin', Harrison. 2. (Fart) That's a first-place winner! 3. (Fart) I don't remember eating that taco. 4. (Unexpected fart noise) Sorry, folks! Bad chili! 5. (Wet fart) Your vote counts! 6. (farts Hail to the Chief) 7. (farts then screams) Blame a friend quick! 8. (Really long fart) That right there is a great way to get rid of stress. 9. (FAAAAAAAART!) Someone turn on a fan! 10. (FRRRRT) Ew! That's sure to stink up the room! 11. (FRRRRRRRRT) I'll blame you this time! 12. Run away! Run away! (FRRRRT) Taunt n' Talk Jazzident Action Figures-Each one stands at 11" tall and when the button on their back is pushed, they raise their bullhorns up to their lips while farting and blurting out 1 of 5 messages. Riff: # Vote me! (fart, followed by scream of embarrassment!) 2. FAAAAAART! Dat sounded as great as it felt. Oh, ho! 3. Sometimes, I feel like I need to...(FAAART!)...let go! 4. (FAAAART) I swear to da Jazz Gods, dat wasn't me! 5. (FAAART) Blame it on da dog! Matt: 1. (farts) (Sing-song): Beans, beans! Beans, beans! 2. (Really loud fart) It wasn't me! 3. (Unexpected fart noise) That was you, but you can blame me. 4. (Really wet fart) THAT'S what I call music! 5. A vote for me is a vote for...(FAAART) Spin Master Talking and Farting Jazzident Pillows-These pillows fart really loudly (like online) and talk when their left hand is squeezed. Each one measures 4 feet tall. Riff: # (FAAAART!) Dat's enough to make me...(SCREAMS) 2. (Faaaaaaaaart) Open a window, will ya? 3. Sometimes I feel like I gotta-(FAAART!)-let go! Oh, ho! 4. Da door's open, so now...(FAAAAAART!) 5. We sho' do 'haz' gas! Oh, ho! (FAAAART) Matthew: 1. The gassier I am, the better! (FAAAART) 2. Just because I'm Vice-Jazzident-(FAAART)-doesn't mean my farts aren't less powerful! 3. (FAAAART) Blame it on Grandma! 4. (FAAAART) What smells? 5. I'm fully loaded! 3, 2, 1...(FAAART) Hasbro Electronic Twister Grooves: This electronic "jazz pad" has lights and songs. Step on the red, purple, blue, green and yellow spots when the colored lights light up. Features "The Music Bus!," "The Music Connection," "New Year's Resolution Rap" and "Got Form?" Hot Feet Jump Rope: Featuring the "New Year Resolution Rap" and "Music Bus," this rope is a light-up dome with a spinning rod attached to it. When the rod gets to your feet, jump! Electronic Jazzketball-This electronic basketball game played music and encouraging phrases before you shot. When you shot the ball into the net, cheers from the Kids' Chorus could be heard. If you hit the backboard, phrases such as "Try it again." were heard. The Kids' Chorus members lit up while speaking (Riff, Matthew, Rose, Susan, Cindy, Sophia, Ethan, Abe and Matthew) Big-Shoed Sophia in her Royal Blue High Tops (made to promote High-Top Hijinks) Hug Me Susan-She's dressed to the nines! When this 36" Susan doll in a velvety evening gown and vinyl spats is hugged, she speaks 20 phrases: # Ooh, cher! # Luv ya bunches! # I think you're as sweet as me! # Gimme anoduh one! # You're da best! # More, please! # Great job today, guys; keep up the good work. # (she laughs) # Mm-mm! # Hugs are fun! # You're a great friend! # Keep on huggin'! # You sho' are a sweetie! # Come on, do it again! # # # # # # MGA Entertainment: Jazz Pets (electronic toy pets): Riff's Hamster Elmo Riff's Dog Elmer Riff's Fish David Susan's Cats, Ella and Billie (each sold separately) Matt's Mouse, Krupa Rose's Parrot, Be-Bop (bright turquoise and bright green, press blue button on wing. Eyes light up BLUE to indicate that it's time to record. Speak to Bebop and she'll repeat what you say in a squeaky voice twice.) Ethan's Tabby Cat, Louie Mattel Susan Fashion Doll (3 outfits: ordinary clothes, party wear, and fall cardigan (gray with purple dots.) Rose Fashion Doll (3 outfits: ordinary clothes, party wear, and swimsuit) Sophia Fashion Doll (3 outfits: ordinary clothes, party wear, and winter coat) Talking Matthew Posable Doll (2 outfits: Partyland and Ordinary) "Magic Specs" Riff-This plastic doll says his intro phrase from his hit song, "Riff's Specs" and sings "Riff's Specs" while moving his jaw and flashing his eyes green. As the box says, "His specs are truly magic!" Night Bright-Now you can "ignite the night" with your own Night Bright just like Ethan! Peg Colours: Be-Bop Blue (bright blue) Boomin' Blue (dark blue) Limelight Green (lime green) Groovy Green (apple green) Oh, Ho Orange Rowdy Red Wildcat White Va-Va Violet You Rule! Yellow Perfect Pink Playful Purple "Down by the Bay" Riff-This watermelon-scented singer and you take turns singing the classic melody. The Fun Factor Fun Clips-the player is modeled after Susan's boombox from That's a Rap. Each fake CD plays a minute-long song while the lights "danced." List of Fake CDs: That's a Rap: 1. Recycle Rap 2. Music Connection 3. Music Bus 4. Got Form? 5. New Year's Rap Riff's Specs! (Single) Music Express (by Music express Magazine child singers, single) Not So superhero (3 tracker): # Rockin Pneumonia and the Boogie Woogie Flu 2. Do Wah Diddy Diddy 3. Call me Bebop Boy! Dizzy Dana's Greatest Hits: 1. Dizzy Dana Theme 2. It's my Party 3. One Fine Day 4. Rock Around the clock 5. Lollipop 6. Peppermint Twist Fun Clips Minis-When these plastic CD albums were pressed, they played the full version of a great song and lit up. That Christmas Swing Thing-sung by the We Haz Jazz Kids' Chorus Old Time Rock and Roll-sung by Capt. Swinger and Halfnote The Boy Who Riffed His Pants-Sung by the We Haz Jazz Kids' Chorus (who have black inside-of-mouths, red tongues and white teeth) Farting Jazzident Dolls Perfect for fooling around in private, each Jazzident came with bullhorns in their right hands. Remote Control Farting and Talking Jazzidents-These plush dolls has wires in their arms for posability and stood on a base with their names on it. When the remote was pressed, they spoke six phrases and made awesome fart noises! Usually the phrases would have a fart before them, but one of Riff's messages actually ends with farting. They worked from up to 30 feet away. These boys sold at Macy's and Baron Bob for $21.99 each and SpeakToMeCatalog for $20.00 each. These boy dolls stood at sixteen inches each. Note: When these figures "farted" songs, they played fart noises with melody and tuning to make it sound like a song. Riff's Messages: # Whoever smelt it dealt it! # Vote Riff Rogers for Jazzident! # (farts Star-Spangled Banner) # (Juicy Flarp from Noisemaker Keychain) What's dat smell? # A Jazzident's gotta do what a Jazzident's gotta do! # I feel it, I feel it... (FAAART!) Note: This is the Ghost fart from the motion detector fart app by Bluebear. Matthew's Messages: # (farts You're a Grand Old Flag) # (Fartmaster Keychain Wet fart) Whoops, I guess I stained my pants again, so better check your underwear! # (3x I-Fart Burrito Maximo/Klutz Gotcha Gadgets Fart/(The stock pic's onomatopoeia: "Pff-ffft! Pff-ffft! Pff-ffft!") Now that's what I call "the eight-burrito special!" # (Short and Wet from Atomic Fart) Jazzidents fart, too! # The weather forecast for Beadsville is windy today! # (Fart Food App Bean Fart) I swear, it wasn't me this time. (he giggles) A knockoff of RC Jazzident Matthew was made called "Jazz President Martin." He was made by Playtronix and farted 3 jazz-styled tunes: Grand Old Flag, Star Spangled Banner and Stars and Stripes Forever. Pull My Finger Jazzidents-Also sold as part of BaronBob's President day Half Off Sale and Speaktomecatalog's February fun Sale (save 25% off), the boys would talk and end each message (but some of Riff's actually begin with a fart) with a hilarious gassy sound at the pinch of a finger. Each boy spoke 7 phrases and was dressed in a Jazzident's suit. They cost fifteen dollars each at Macy's, BaronBob.com and Speak to Me Catalog. Note: The boys do not vibrate when farting and sit at 8 inches. They cost $15 each. Riff's phrases: # You can run and you can hide! (Nervous and Classic Flarps) # If you don't vote for me, I will...(farrrt!/Power Flarp!) # (farts same fart from Farting Clock video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ki9kt2m2-gs) Man, I gotta stop eatin' dose burritos! # (fart) Dat felt so good... (Note: The fart from this phrase is the "trailing off" RC Fart Machine fart.) # I gotta let one loose! (Double Rumbler from RC Fart machine) # So help me, jazz gods! (RC Flarp/Farting Jerry Garcia Santa Fart) # (FAAAARTTT!/Hic-Hac-Hachoo fart from motion Detector fart app by BlueBear) All cheer da Jazzident! When turned on, he says, "Pull ma finger! C'mon, pull it!" Matthew's Phrases: # Vote me for Jazzident! (Sleeper Fart from Atomic Fart) # Here comes a big one! (RC Fart Machine "Wet Weedeater" fart) # Every time you swear, I will...(farts loudly!) # It's great to flatulate! (Classic Flarp) # Sometimes, a boy needs a little time to just relax and...(Uturn from atomic fart) # All right stand up everyone! (Nervous Flarp) # Everybody stand back! (FAAART!) When turned on, he says, "Hey baby, come on. Listen to my anal acoustics just by pulling my finger." Easy Squeezies-These Jazzidents farted either BEFORE or AFTER speaking when their left (if facing you) hand was squeezed. Each boy spoke 10 mortifying messages and stood 10" tall. When they spoke after farting or farted after speaking, their cheeks glowed as if they were embarrassed. Each one cost $12. Jazzident Riff: # (FartMaster Keychain Standard Fart) Was dat da dog? 2. I'm ready for dis...(faaaaaart) Note: The fart from this phrase is spark plug from Atomic Fart. 3. (Faaaaart) Wow, dat sho' was one bad burrito! Note: the fart from is phrase is the fart from the end of deck the halls by dandee's rooting tooting singing reindeer. 4. Listen to dis! (in order: Atomic Fart, Full Speed Ahead from Atomic Fart, Poot and Oops from Fart Studio) 5. Beware ma bottom bass! (Fart Studio App Corn Chowder Fart) 6. (BRAAAP!/Feed Me Pumbaa Long Tuba Note Fart) Yeeeeoowwwwww! I must have lit a match! 7. We'll, I jis' finished eating a jar o' pickled eggs an' dis is what I get! (Pff-ffft! Pff-ffft! Pff-ffft! Pff-ffft! Pff-ffft!/Phrase from the show, followed by all 5 farts from the DanDee Root'n Toot'n Snowman) 8. (Fart Studio app Air Spray fart) PU! What stinks? 9. (PFFFFFFFFFFFFT! Note: This is the Fartmaster's Cough-Fart without the coughing.) Ever seen da Jazz-i-dent blush before? 10. BRRRRAAAPPPPP!!! (Tighty Whiteys fart from Jazzident's Day) Now dat's nice. Jazzident Matthew: 1. (Pff-ffft! Pff-ffft!/first two farts from DanDee Root'n Toot'n Reindeer) Well, that's embarrassing. 2. (Faaaaaaart/Bubble Wrap from Will the Farter's Ultimate Fart Machine App) I wouldn't fart that in gym class if I were you. 3. PFFFFFFFFFFFFT! Somebody get some air freshener spray! 4. Beware the stench of my breakfast burrito farts! (3 AM Tacos fart from Fart studio, followed by rumbler version of spitter from Fart Studio, this is a phrase from the Jazzident's Day show) 5. PFFFT (Bluebear Motion fart detector Backseat fart) Shameful, huh. 6. Back away from Jazzident Matt! BRRRRAAAAAAPPPP!! (stock pic sound word/Pant Stainer from Atomic Fart) 7. (FAAAAAARRT!/Fart Food App Taco fart) (shouts with gusto) It's laundry day! 8. Watch out! (FAAAAAARRT!) 9. (fart 1 from Forum's Electronic Farting Cushion) I bet if I had more chili, I could be even louder! 10. (Faaaaart/fart 2 from Forum's Electronic Farting Cushion) Now THAT's what I call ear candy! Farting and Talking Jazzident Keychains-Each 3 inch Jazzident spoke 3 phrases when his chest was squeezed and each boy sold for $2 at Macy's and $3 at Speaktome Catalog and BaronBob. Riff's Phrases: 1. (FartMaster Keychain Power Fart) Ow! Dat has got to hurt! 2. (Faaaaaaart) Is dere a thunderstorm outside or is it me? 3. Sound de alarm! (BRRRRAAAPPPPP!!!) Matthew's Phrases: 1. (PFFFFFFFFFFFFT! Note: Fart from end of Dandee Rootin' Tootin' Farting and Singing Santa) Wow, that was loud! 2. (Fartmaster Nervous fart) Oh, (titters) that tickled. 3. Look out, Jazz Academy! I'm ready to explode! (Fartmaster Ripper fart) Farting, Talking, Vibrating Jazzident Squeezers with Sound: Each 6-inch Jazzident spoke 6 "awkward announcements" (according to the commercial) and vibrated while farting when their stomachs were pressed. Riff: 1. (FAAAAAAAART) FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 2. (FAAAAAAAART/Uptight Flarp) AAHHHHHHHH! (his scream of embarrassment) 3. I'm gonna shake da house and rattle aw o' da windows! (He Farts Really Loudly) 4. I'm prepared for sumpin' big! (Fart) 5. (FARRRRRRRT) Dat sho' was unexpected-AND IT'S GREAT! 6. (farts/Rumbler version of Sputter from Fart studio) Oh, ho! Matt: 1. (Egg fart from Fart Food App) That's a room-clearer. 2. (farts) HEEEEELP! 3. (farts loudly) Somebody open a window! 4. (farts) Par-don! 5. Okay! For my next trick, I'll strike a match on my pants-swish! Then I'll light my bum. Here I go now. (Fart Food App Pizza Fart) 6. (fartttttt!) Now you've got me blushing! Deluxe Pull-My-Finger Jazzidents-Give these dolls a can of soda, then wait a few seconds and they'll encourage you to pull their finger. When you do, they'll vibrate, fart and say 8 sass-mouth phrases (except for Riff who spoke 10.) Note: These dolls were the first to fart in the middle of speaking. These dolls have open-mouth grins. Riff-This sassy Riff comes with a can of cherry soda. Phrases encouraging you to pull his finger: A. Come on ova' and give ma finger a pull! Ya know ya wanna! B. I'm filled with gas an' ready to let one loose! Jis' pull ma finger! Remarks: # (Ripper Flarp) Dat's a bomber. 2. (FART) Dat 'haz' to hurt! 3. (FARRRRRT) Get a load o' dat! 4. I'm jis' gonna have to... (FAAAAAAART!) ...let one loose! Oh, ho! 5. Four-score an' seven years ago...(FAAAAART) 6. (Farts really loudly) Ya can't be a Jazzident if ya don't 'haz' da gas! Note: The sound used is the "Hurricane" fart. 7. (A signature ridiculously loud Riff fart) Dis is a free country, ya know! 8. Ya know what? (Farts then screams) DAT WASN'T ME! 9. Beans, beans, da musical fruit! Da more ya eat, (Farts) da mo' ya toot! 10. (Really loud fart (like a whoopee cushion)) Da bigger, da better! Matthew-Our sassy Vice-Jazzident comes with can of strawberry soda. Encouragements: A. Wanna hear some "butt bass"? Just pull my finger! B. I'm loaded up! Pull my finger and get a good laugh! Phrases: # What do you call this? (FAAAAAARRT/Fatback from Bacon Farts) A natural disaster! Hyah-hyah! # (BRAAAAAP!) Jazzidents love to fart, don't you? # A vote for Matthew McKinley is a vote for...(FAAAART) # (FAAAAAARRT/Dangerously Painful from Atomic Fart) Ow, that hurt! # (Farts really loudly) Excuse me, but we have rights! # I've got a butt bomb and it's ready to explode! (FAAAAAAART!) Note: The fart from this phrase is the Aftershock from the Atomic Fart app. # Being Vice Jazzident...(faaaaaart) ...doesn't mean my farts are any less intense! # My name's Matthew Timer McKinley, but you can call me... (Faaaaart!)...Vice-Jazzident! A Hey Arnold Yank-My-Finger Phoebe was also made. She was inspired by these dolls and her own fart embarrassment. When you activated her motion sensor, she uttered 4 encouragements in her famous squeaky voice while her eyes blinked blue: A. Need a laugh? Yank my finger then! B. I just ate a WHOLE BATCH of prune cookies, so what you waitin' for? Yank my finger! C. I'm fired up! Yank my finger and see if your cheeks turn red. D. The volume is cranked, so give my finger a yank! When her finger was yanked, she farted while vibrating and finished up her command performance with 1 of 10 humiliating sayings while her eyes blinked blue: # (farts) I'd blame the dog, but I don't have one. # (FAAAART!) Do you want to hear my New Year's resolution? Just lay off the prune cookies. # Prunes are a good source of iron-(FAAART!)-and they're a gassy food, too! # (FAAART!) Those prune cookies get me every time-and I've got to lay them off! # (Faaaaart!) Sorry, guys! # I've got gas and I'm ready to let loose! (faaaaaart!) # (PFFFT!) I don't remember eating that. # What's that? Do you say girls don't fart? (PFFFT) Yeah, right. #(FAAAAAAART) Oh, the rotten eggs! #(Faaaaaaaaaart) Oh, the horror-and the smell! Jazzident Bullhorns-Each bullhorn fires fruity "gas" while fart sounds play and they also speak in the real voices of the Jazzidents when the trigger is pulled. Matt's Bullhorn (with strawberry-scented "gas") # (FAAAAAART!/Exploding Brick from Farts Around the World) I'd blame my homework, and not that fart, on the dog. 2. I'm ready to go! (FAAAAARRRRTTTT!/Roar De L'Amour from Farts Around the World) 3. (FAAAART) That'll surely stink up the room! 4. This is what I get for eating 10 bowls of chili at once: (FAAAART) Riff's Bullhorn (with cherry "gas") # If ya vote fo' me, I promise I'll...(FAAAAAAART!) 2. (Faaaaaaart/Down Under Thunder from Farts Around the World) Anoduh ridiculously loud Riff fart from Riff Rogers's famous farting butt! Oh, ho! 3. (PFFFFT) Dat one's a crowd-pleaser! 4. (Really loud fart) I'm glad dat one made its way out of ma butt! Jazzident Gadgets Gas Face Novelty Mirrors: These hand and compact mirrors each played 4 phrases while flashing images of white lightning bolts (during farting) and the Jazzidents (during talking) when someone looked into it. Each mirror took 2 AAA batteries. The Riff Hand Mirror: This royal blue hand mirror with white stars let out 4 ridiculously loud Riff "faaaarts" when you looked into it. 1. Beans, beans, the musical fruit! Da more you eat-(FART!)-da more ya toot! 2. You call dat a face? (Faaaaart) 3. What are you lookin' at? (PFFFFFFFFFFFFT) 4. I'm guessin' yo' face... (Faaaaaaaart)...is probably as red as mine! The Matt Hand Mirror: This royal blue hand mirror with red and white stripes looked like Riff's, but had Matt's voice and image in the mirror. 1. Come closer. (FAAAAART)...gotcha! 2. (PLLLBBBT) Does anyone else smell rotten eggs? (Note: The fart from this phrase is Bacon Chutney from Bacon Farts.) 3. Hey! Where'd the good-looking one go? (Pff-ffft!) 4. You're not a model! (FAAAAAAAART) Are you? The Riff Compact Mirror (plain blue with white star in middle) # (FAAAAAART) Clear de air, will ya? 2. (Really loud fart) Da bigger, da better! 3. (FAAAAART) I bet yo' face is as red as mine now! 4. (FAAAAAART!) Ma butt exploded! Ma butt exploded! (Screams in embarrassment) The Matt Compact Mirror: # Hey redface. (Farts) 2. I think your face-(farts)-is as pink as mine as of now! 3. I'm fully loaded! 3...2...1...(FAAAAAAART!) 4. (FAAAAART!) Just listen to that butt bomb! ANT Farm ones of Chyna were also made, but they made school and music-themed wisecracks and the farts sounded like trombones, tubas and trumpets. When girls admired themselves in these mirrors, Chyna appeared to joke about school, music and more as a green aura surrounded her rear as she farted. The Chyna Hand mirror (bright purple with yellow stars): # (Faaaaaart) Welcome to the A.N.T. Farm! (fart) 2. Chyna yells, "I JUST CONSUMED 200 BURRITOS! (faaaaart)" 3. (FAAAAAAART) You call THAT a gas face? 4. Here I sit, brokenhearted-(PFFFFFT)-tried to use the washroom, but only farted. 5. (FAAAART) That was my trombone! 6. (FAAAART) Who says girls don't fart? 7. Not to toot my own horn or anything, but...(FAAAART) 8. (FAAAAAART) Blame it on Principal Skidmore! 9. (FAAAART) I think I need more practice. 10. Let me see your best fart face. (PFFFT) 11. And now, Symphony in Fart Major. (PFFFFT!!!) 12. (FAAART) I wish someone didn't have the hall pass right now.... 13. (PFFFFT) Huh? I didn't even have my tuba with me! 14. (FAAAART) That was all you! 15. (add one last phrase here!) Jazzident Fart Spray Cans-An electronic version of the classic prank! Press the spray buttons on the electronic spray cans to hear 10 favorite Jazzident farts and phrases. Riff (royal blue with with white shooting stars and red top, also available with a blue top) # I'm ready fo' dis! (Faaaaaaaart!) # (faaaaaaart) Wow! Dat sho' was one bad burrito! # (Faaaaaart) Dat sho' was unexpected-AND IT'S GREAT! # (FAAAAART) (screams in embarrassment) WASN'T ME! # Farting is what Jazzidents do best! # We sho' do 'haz' gas! Oh, ho! (FAAAART) # I'm guessin' yo' face-(Farts)-is probably as red as mine! # I'm prepared for sumpin' big! (FAAAAART!) # So help me, jazz gods! (Farts) # (FAAAART) I swear to da Jazz Gods, dat wasn't me! Matthew (Red, blue and white stripes with pink top, also available in blue top) 1. (Pff-ffft! Pff-ffft!) Well, that's embarrassing. 2. (PFFFFFFFFFFFFT!) Somebody get some air-freshener spray! 3. (PFFFFFFFFFFFFT!) I bet if I had more chili, I could be even louder! 4. (Farts) Now THAT's what I call music! 5. I've got a butt bomb and it's ready to explode! (FAAAAAAAAAAAAAART!) 6. Being Vice-Jazzident...(farts)...doesn't mean my farts are any less intense! 7. (FAAAART) I gotta lay off those burritos. 8. (FAAAART) First chili, now burritos! Hyaaaaaaaah hyah hyah hyah hyah hyah! 9. (PFFFFFT) Who farted? YOU! 10. Stand back, I'm gonna blow! (PFFFFFFFFT) Dream Dancers They were digital dancing, singing keychain characters that sang five great songs at the touch of a button. The characters were in color pixels and were released in September 2005 in honor of the Dance the Night Away webisode. 1. Abe (blue with green buttons): A. Spinning Wheel B. It's a Melody C. All-Star D. I'm Your Boogieman E. Witch Doctor 2. Ethan (white with black buttons): A. Got Form? B. The Bellybutton Song C. Only a Paper Moon D. Bill Bailey E. Shake a Tailfeather 3. Susan (pink with purple buttons): A. New Year's Rap B. Funkytown C. Damp Sheets D. We Got The Beat E. Peppermint Twist 4. Riff (red with black buttons): A. It's a Swing Thing B. Rocking Pneumonia and the Boogie-Woogie Flu C. I Haz Jazz D. Can't Help Falling in Love E. Old Time Rock and Roll 5. Melissa (purple with pink buttons): A. Recycle Rap B. You Better Knock on Wood C. You Can't Hurry Love D. The Invention Song E. How Sweet It Is 6. Matthew (orange with yellow buttons): A. Music Connection B. Pizza Angel C. D. E. 7. Sophia (yellow with black buttons): A. Music Bus B. Rhythm of the Heart C. Whenever, Wherever D. I've Got Rhythm E. It's the Rhythm 8. Cindy (red with white buttons): A. The Best That I Can Be! B. Harmony C. Express Yourself D. The Tone in Your Voice E. Cheeseburger 9. Jessica (white with red, orange, yellow, green and blue buttons): A. The Movies B. A Funky Song C. An Apple a Day D. It's Your Birthday E. 10. Sarah (yellow with orange buttons): A. Keep on Growing B. Let's Jam (just the scatting) C. We Got The Beat D. My Laptop E. 11. Rose (bright blue with white buttons): A. Who put the bomp B. Love potion number nine C. I Like Soccer D. E. Curtains Up!-These were musical curtains that played music when a child walked through the doorway where it was hung. Riff's Curtain (black with white music notes)-Riff singing/chanting Wild Thang, Riff singing Shout, and Capt. Swinger's version of Do Wah Diddy Diddy Rose's Curtain (bright blue with purple peace signs)-Rose singing We Got The Beat Susan's Curtain-(pink with white and purple dots)-Susan singing You Can't Hurry Love Matt's Curtain-(white with red cars with purple-blue wheels print)-Matt himself singing Do-Re-Mi Christy's Curtains (powder blue with purple and pink hearts)-Christy singing Putting on the Ritz Abe's Curtain (electric blue with green dots)-Abe singing Witch Doctor Talking Be-Bop Boy Poster-This poster features Be-Bop Boy himself. When the white button is pushed, Be-Bop Boy speaks to you and sings his "Call Me Be-Bop Boy" song. Phrases: 1. Thorn, Thorn, Thorn! You shouldn't be stealin' thangs! 2. Anoduh crime fought by Be-Bop Boy! Oh ho! 3. Fear not, Beadsville citizens! 4. Sings the Be-Bop Boy song: Call me Be-Bop Boy, here to save the day, call me Be-Bop Boy, in my own jazzy way, protecting Beadsville from crime one swinging step at a time, just call me Be-Bop Boy! Protecting Beadsville from crime one swinging step at a time, just call me Be-Bop Boy! Talking Be-Bop Babe poster-"This poster features Be-Bop Boy's female sidekick, Be-Bop Babe (who is really Susan Schwartz.)" (according to Amazon.com.) When the bubblegum-pink button is pushed, "Babe" speaks 4 phrases: # Swingin' seashells, Be-Bop Boy! Thorn's committin' anoduh crime! # Jazzin' jelly beans! # Sidekicks rule! # ...and me, Be-Bop Babe! (She usually says this line right after Riff says "Anoduh crime fought by Be-Bop Boy! Oh ho!") Matthew's Talking Bank-Drop a coin in the bright pink box-shaped bank or press the try me button hear Matthew say "Easy come, easy go" and hear the Kids' Chorus crack up! (the cracking up is from after Sophia giggled and Matt made his remark in Riffed Pants) Sophia, the Jazzidents' Best Friend-Press her hand and she'll express her love for the Jazzidents. You'll hear several heartwarming messages. She's dressed in her "Old Glory" gown from the show. She was available at JC Penney and Dillard's. # Oh, Jazzident Riff, you really are a kid's best friend. 2. Vice-Jazzidents like Matthew make me grin from ear-to-ear! 3. The Jazzidents and I have the world's biggest hearts! 4. A world without Jazzidents is one I wouldn't want to live in! 5. What would a Jazz and Blues Club be without Jazzidents? 6. If Riff and Matthew weren't Jazzidents, I wouldn't even have joined the Jazz and Blues Club! 7. Everytime I call the Jazzidents, I just call to say I love them. 8. With Riff and Matthew on my side, we'll be a patriotic trio! 9. Jazzidents are a kid's best friend! 10. I love Jazzidents as much as I love my robot dog! Thinkway Toys "Riff's Best Friends" Electronic Music Boxes-when the lid was lifted, a love song played. Red with Cindy on it-I Can't Help Falling in Love (same recording as PBC Picatsso) Blue with Rose on it-All My Loving (Same recording as PBC Happy Valentine Heart) Pink with Susan On It-I Say A Little Prayer (instrumental version in key of G major) Talking Robots of Rose, Susan and Cindy-these talking, singing interactive robot friends had interactive snap-on clothes and moving mechanisms. They could even lip-sync with a retractable "magic microphone." "Road Riffers"-These were cars that played music and moved when a button was pressed. Riff's Car (black with white music notes)-Wild Thing Rose's 50's Limo (bright blue with purple peace signs)-Who Put the Dot (a Who Put The Bomp parody) Susan's Punchbuggy (pink with white dots)-Damp Sheets and Funkytown Matt's White Car-Greased Lightning Basic Fun Riff's Ol'-Fashioned Record Player-Comes with Capt. Swinger and Halfnote's Old Time Rock and Roll/Do Wah Diddy Diddy double-side record. Other records sold separately. The player took up 4 AAA batteries. From 2005. Slippuhz Abe-Slip him over you, press his hand and get ready to rock! This 60" doll plays 5 classic jazz dance tunes: 1. Chattanooga ChooChoo 2. The Charleston 3. Tuxedo Junction 4. In the Mood 5. A Taste of Honey Riff's Singin' Pen-Click this red and black music-note-print pen to hear Roll Over Beethoven and rock your journal! Riff's Farting Pen-Pull the finger on this red pen to hear some of Riff's funniest farts! Excalibur Electronics Sing n' Win-Sing 3 songs with the really real voices of Riff and Abe to win points! Abe's Electronic Screaming Alarm Backpack-Just like on the Riff Rogers Show! Stash away your prized possessions or whatnots, then turn on the light-activated alarm and close the pack. A loud scream will emit when someone opens your pack, so make sure to set the alarm! Note: the scream recording used is the same as Archie McPhee's Screaming Pickle. Tek Time Be-Bop Boy Singing Alarm Clock-sings his song as alarm, promoted Not-So-Superhero Riff's Farting Alarm Clock-says five phrases complete with farts from Riff's famous farting butt! Made to promote Riffed Pants. # (Farts Echo fart from Bluebear's fart app) I gotta lay off the egg sandwiches! 2. (FAAAART) What a way to wake up! Oh, ho! 3. Wakey, wakey - (FAAART) - dat was loud enough to cause an earthquake-y! 4. (FAAAART) Rise an' shine! 5. Nothin's bettuh den a big ol' (FAAAART) to stawt yo' day! Vibrating, Farting, Lightup Matthew Clock-Wake up to Matt farting his funniest fart (Blowing Smoke from Farts, A Spotter's Guide) and see his "butt bolts" (lightning bolts around his butt) light up as the clock vibrates. Tekky Toys Original Jazzer Kids (2003) The Original Pull-My-Finger Riff-Wearing his everyday outfit from the show, this was made in 2003 for Avon's Kids' Picks. Squeeze and pull his finger to see a hilarious vibrating motion and hear loud farts from Riff himself as he wisecracks off! 9 phrases: 1. (FAAAAAAART) Is it time to buy new khakis or what? 2. (FAAART) Dat's why I'll nevuh eat anoduh boiled egg again! 3. (FAAAAAART) C'mon, pull ma' finger harduh next time! 4. An' now, a special message from ma' butt! (FAAAAART) 5. (FAAAART) Dat's a ten out o'ten! 6. (FAAART) Ma' eyes are burnin'! 7. (FAAAAART) Dat's what I call revenge o'da bean burrito! 8. I'm fully loaded an' ready to blow! (FAAAAAART) 9. Here's what happens when ya pull ma finger hawduh...(faaaaaaaaaart) Description from Avon: "This little stinker lets it all hang out! From We Haz Jazz, The Animated Series, Riff is ready to blow off in his khakis! Just squeeze and pull his extended finger to see him shake and hear him fart, then follow up his command performance with 1 of 9 wisecracking Riff remarks including 'An' now, a special message from ma' butt! (TOOT!),' '(TOOT) Ma' eyes are burnin'!' and '(TOOT) C'mon, pull ma' finguh hawduh next time!' A must for any kid who just wants to have fun, Riff measures 10 inches tall and always has that big, goofy grin to cheer you up when you're down! Kids will love to pull Riff's finger, hear him fart...and get a good laugh!" He cost $19.99. Pull-My-Finger Matthew-Uttered 7 phrases. 1. (PFFFFT) Yuck! I smell those rotten eggs I ate! 2. (FAAAART) That felt so good, I feel 6 pounds lighter! 3. (FAAAART!) Wow, what a relief! 4. (faaaaaart) I'm having a butt blast with you! 5. Clear the room! (FAAAART) 6. (Faaart) I'm up for another one! 7. Wanna hear what my butt has to say? (FAAAAAART) Riffed Pants! Editions (2004) The New Pull-My-Finger Riff-He wears his "riffed" pants and Captain Swinger underwear from the show and says 21 phrases at the pull of a finger. Made in 2004 for Avon Kids' Picks. 1. Who wants to see ma' undies? (FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAART) Oops, sorry. 2. (FAAAAAAAAAAAAART) I riffed ma' pants! 3. (Really loud fart) (giggles) 4. (FAAART) Dat was unexpected! 5. (FAAAART) Was dat me o'was it da dog? (FAAART) Me. Oh, ho! 6. (Squeaky fart) Sneaky an' squeaky at da same time! I like it! 7. I jis' ate three big ol' burritos, so I know dis is gonna be a big one! (FAAART) 8. (FAAAART) Pull ma' finguh again now! 9. (FAAAAAART) I'd like an egg-free breakfast if ya please! 10. (Really loud fart) I swear, dat one wasn't ma' whoopee cushion! 11. I'm havin' anoduh gas attack! (FAAART) 12. (FAAART) Gimme mo'beans so I can fart loudah! 13. Beans are nature's musical fruit. Da mo' I eat...(FAAAART!)...da mo' I toot! 14. (FAAART!) And dat's da truth-it wasn't da train horn, it was me! 15. (Really quiet fart) Silent an' deadly-jis' da way I like it! 16. Staaaand back! (FAAAART!) 17. (Really quiet fart) Now dat's a "dog-fart!" 18. (Loud fart) Dat felt so good, I actually feel 5 pounds lightuh! 19. I hope ya don't mind, but...(FAAAAAAART) 20. (FAAAART) Dat time it was you. Jis' kidding! (FAAART) 21. (FAAAAAAAAAAART) I still haz mo'gas! Pull ma finguh again! Description: "He's loaded up! Our New Pull-My-Finger Riff has been updated with a fresh new outfit of riffed pants and 21 exciting new phrases such as '(FAAART!) Dat was unexpected!' '(FAAART!) GImme mo' beans so I can fart loudah!' and '(FAAAART!) I'd like an egg-free breakfast if ya please!' Feel some good vibrations and get great laughs from the New Pull-My-Finger Riff!" Pull My Finger Riffed Pants! Matthew-Says and sings fourteen phrases: # I'm all gassed up and ready to (FAAAAAART!) 2. (Really loud fart) Don't blame me - it's the biggest craze! 3. (Really quiet fart) I expected that one to be louder... 4. (farts) Peekaboo! Do I smell you? 5. Time to "let it all out"...(PFFFT) 6. (FAAAAART) Riffed pants make it okay to fart! 7. You know what spices up any outfit? (FAAART) Riffed pants! Hyah-hyah! 8. (FAAAART) Was that me or was that you? 9. (FAAAART) Okay, that time, it actually was me. 10. (FAAAAAART) I hope you got a good laugh from that one! 11. (FAAAAAART) That fart was so bad, I feel 5 pounds heavier! 12. (FAAAART) Give me more chili so I can fart even louder! 13. (FAAAART) I've gotta lay off the pizza! 14. (FAAAART) That smelled so rotten! Gassy Pants Riff When you clap your hands or press his shoe, he'll turn 180 degrees, bend over, and fart ridiculously loudly! After that, he gets up, turns around and says a funny comeback! # (Really loud fart) Nex'time, you should keep yo' face away from ma'butt. 2. (Faaaaaaart) Who says farting isn't fun? 3. (Faaaaaaaart) I think I could fart even louduh nex'time! 4. (Really loud fart) Dat's what I'm talking about! 5. (Faaaaaaaaart) Somebody get da air freshener! 6. (Faaaaaart) Oh, ho! I'm ready fo'anoduh one! 7. (Faaaaaaaaart) Maybe I shouldn't bend ovuh in front of you... 8. (Really loud fart) Dat was me, but I blame it on YOU! 9. (Really loud fart) I had a butt bomb an' it exploded! 10. Bettuh plug yo' ears...(Really loud fart) Category:We Haz Jazz Category:Merchandise Category:Toys